Naruto and Sphycta World
by agiswisnu91
Summary: . Penyihir adalah manusia yang dipercaya dapat menggunakan sihir dengan bantuan iblis atau setan. Akan tetapi, pada kenyatannya penyihir mampu menggunakan sihir itu karena kontrak mereka dengan makhluk sihir (Sphycta). Sphycta atau makhluk sihir dapat berbentuk apa saja, entah itu bentuk binatang, tumbuhan, atau bentuk manusia itu sendiri.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and Sphycta World

Desclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki Naruto, Hs DxD dan anime lainnya, mereka milik penciptanya masing-masing .

Rated : M

Prolog

Start

Di sebuah lorong yang gelap dan sunyi terlihat sesosok siluet yang berjalan dengan mata merah yang bercahaya. Tatapan matanya menembus gelapnya tempat itu. Walaupun keadaannya sunyi, tak ada rasa takut sedikitpun pada matanya.

Dia berhenti berjalan di depan sebuah gerbang yang terkunci rapat. Mata merahnya menganalisa dengan cepat gerbang di depannya untuk melihat apakah ada lubang kunci, tuas, atau semacamnya. Setelah satu menit mencari, tak ada satupun benda yang bisa membantunya membuka gerbang itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus membukanya dengan paksa," sosok itu menyentuh gerbang dengan tangan kanannya. Ia menyalurkan energi pada tangan kanannya. Tiba-tiba getaran mulai terasa di tempat itu. Getaran itu makin kencang. Cahaya meledak dari gerbang menyilaukan mata sosok itu. Sosok itu menghalangi mukanya dengan tangan kanan untuk menghalangi cahaya tersebut.

Gerbang itu akhirnya terbuka, cahaya tadi mulai padam. Sosok itu menyingkirkan tangan kanannya. Ia berdiri diam beberapa saat sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gerbang itu.

Dia mengayunkan tangan kanannya memunculkan seberkas api sebelum melemparnya pada sebuah obor yang menempel di dinding. Ia terus menyalakan obor-obor di dinding hingga semua tempat ini terlihat dengan jelas.

Seulas senyum muncul pada wajah orang itu dibalik jubah hitam bertudung yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dengan tangan kirinya ia menyingkirkan tudungnya menampakan sesosok remaja berusia 15 tahun dengan rambut pirang, mata merahnya mulai tergantikan oleh mata biru safir yang indah.

"Hehehe, reruntuhan ini benar-benar memiliki ruang harta." mata birunya berkeliaran melihat berbagai jenis harta yang tergeletak di lantai. Dari harta yang cukup mahal hingga benda-benda sihir yang tak ternilai harganya.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, memperlihatkan cincin emas pada jari manisnya. Di hadapan cincin itu muncul sebuah vortex, harta-harta yang tergeletak terhisap ke dalam vortex itu.

Setelah menghisap seluruh harta itu sang pemuda terdiam beberapa saat, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan ini semua. "Ada yang aneh! Dari awal aku masuk ke reruntuhan ini, aku tak menemukan satupun perangkap. Semua harta ini seolah tersedia begitu saja. Tak ada penjaga atau semacamnya."

Tepat setelah pemuda itu selesai bicara, sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah muncul di bawah kaki pemuda itu. "Apa yang ter—" sebelum pemuda itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, dia tertelan ke dalam lingkaran sihir itu.

 **XoX**

Sihir. Sebuah kekuatan magis yang dipercaya keberadaannya dan dianggap sebagai kekuatan iblis atau setan. Penyihir adalah manusia yang dipercaya dapat menggunakan sihir dengan bantuan iblis atau setan. Akan tetapi, pada kenyatannya penyihir mampu menggunakan sihir itu karena kontrak mereka dengan makhluk sihir (Sphycta). Sphycta atau makhluk sihir dapat berbentuk apa saja, entah itu bentuk binatang, tumbuhan, atau bentuk manusia itu sendiri.

Ada dua keuntungan bagi orang yang memiliki kontrak dengan Sphycta (penyihir). Pertama, Setiap penyihir akan memiliki _mana_ yang mengalir dalam tubuh mereka. Kedua, Setiap penyihir memiliki hak untuk menggunakan kekuatan milik Sphycta yang dikontrak. Sebagai balasan atas semua kekuatan yang diberikan, Sphycta memiliki hak untuk memakan energi mental penyihir, setiap penyihir menggunakan kekuatan Sphycta. Semakin besar kekuatan yang digunakan penyihir semakin besar juga energi mental yang dimakan Sphycta.

Zaman keajaiban, entah siapa yang membocorkan rahasia kontrak penyihir dan metode mendapatkan kontrak dengan makhluk sihir akan tetapi, semua hal itu menyebar pada masyarakat luas, hingga akhirnya dimulai lah zaman dimana kebanyakan masyarakat di dunia mampu menggunakan sihir. Berbagai kerajaan muncul dan hilang pada saat yang bersamaan. Raja yang tak mampu memiliki kontrak dengan Sphycta tingkat tinggi tergantikan oleh orang-orang yang baru. Pada seratus tahun awal perang terjadi dimana-mana hingga akhirnya muncul kerajaan-kerajaan pemenang dari perang tersebut. Dari seluruh dunia tercatat ada 4 kerajaan pemenang, Elementhiem Kingdom, Diamond Kingdom, Graceil Sect, Republica Violent.

 **XoX**

Naruto menatap makhluk di depannya dengan pandangan takut. Rubah. Rubah yang sangat besar dengan bulu orange dan sembilan ekor yang berkeliaran dibelakangnya menambah suasana horror rubah tersebut. Rubah itu menyeringai pada Naruto yang masih menatap takut dirinya.

 **"Hehehhe, kau takut manusia? Kukira kau akan senang melihat Sphycta tingkat tinggi seperti diriku."**

Faktanya, tak semua Sphycta itu baik, ada beberapa Sphycta jahat yang menyerang dan memakan energi mental manusia. Dan faktanya makhluk di depan Naruto ini salah satu yang Sphycta jahat yang paling terkenal dalam hal membunuh manusia.

Kyuubi no Yoko

Terlibat dalam pembunuhan massal pada sebuah kerajaan pada masa perang. Menurut catatan,sudah 50 tahun sejak Kyuubi terlihat. Banyak orang berasumsi Kyuubi telah menjalin kontrak dengan seorang manusia, ada juga yang berasumsi Kyuubi telah kembali ke alam Sphycta.

Dan Naruto tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan salah satu Sphycta paling ditakuti sepanjang sejarah di sebuah reruntuhan dalam hutan tengkorak.

"K-kau Kyuubi n-no Yoko?"

 **"Itu benar, hmm mari kita persingkat, aku ingin memakan seluruh jiwa dan energi mentalmu. Silahkan duduk manis disana,"** Kyuubi membuka mulutnya lebar dan menyosor tempat Naruto berada, berniat menggigitnya hingga mati. Akan tetapi Naruto berhasil menghindari serangannya.

 **"Aku tak bisa mendeteksi hawa keberadaanmu. Heh tak kusangka kau berhasil membuat kontrak dengan Ghost Revealish King."**

'Sialan! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, kalau tidak sudah pasti Kyuubi akan membunuhku!' pikir Naruto yang masih dalam mode tak terlihat berhasil menenangkan ketakutannya. Dia mengaktifkan 'mata merahnya' dan melihat ke arah Kyuubi. Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika melihat sebuah kebenaran.

"Kau bukan Kyuubi," dalam matanya Naruto melihat mana yang besar akan tetapi mana itu terlalu kecil untuk makhluk sekelas Kyuubi.

 **"Kau bisa melihatnya ya. Sepertinya bukan Ghost Revealish King biasa. Sebenarnya aku hanya bagian kecil dari Kyuubi. Akan tetapi sebagian kecil ini saja sudah cukup untuk membunuhmu.** "

Ekor Kyuubi melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Naruto berada "Tunggu!" Ekor itu berhenti tepat di depan wajah Naruto. Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Aku bisa melihatnya. Kau memang sebagian kecil dari Kyuubi dan manamu itu bocor dari sana," Naruto menunjuk pada sebuah gerbang besar di balik tubuh Kyuubi. "Aku bisa berasumsi kau tersegel dibalik pintu itu."

 **"Kau cukup cerdas untuk seukuran makhluk rendahan,"** seringai muncul kembali pada wajah rubah itu. **"Akan tetapi itu tak mengubah fakta aku akan membunuhmu!** " niat membunuh yang sangat besar terasa memukul dada Naruto. Naruto langsung terjatuh berlutut di tanah nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal menunjukan kebutuhan akan oksigen.

"A-aku mengajukan penawaran padamu! Aku ingin menjalin kontrak denganmu sebagai balasannya berjanji membebaskanmu!" Naruto menengadahkan wajahnya menatap Kyuubi yang terdiam mendengar perkatannya.

" **Kau tahu bocah? Segel itu sangat kuat dengan kekuatanmu sekarang kau tak akan mampu memecahkannya. Lagipula kau harus menghapus kontrakmu dulu bila ingin menjalin kontrak denganku. Bahkan bila kau berhasil menjalin kontrak denganku kau tak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatanku itu karena energi mentalmu terlalu lemah untukku. "** ucap Kyuubi dengan tenang.

"Aku tahu itu. Aku tak bilang akan memecahkannya sekarang. Aku akan memecahkannya nanti. Dan untuk masalah yang kedua, aku tak akan mengajukan energi mentalku padamu, akan tetapi aku mengajukan jiwaku sebagai balasan menggunakan kekuatanmu!" ucap Naruto dengan lantang. Dia tak mau mati disini, setidaknya bila Kyuubi setuju dia tak akan mati bahkan bila harus menyerahkan jiwanya.

 **"Hahahahahaha! Menarik! Kau sangat berani mengajukan jiwamu padaku! Aku menerimanya. Walaupun wujud ini hanya 1/100 persen dari kekuatan asliku tetapi itu sudah cukup untuk bersanding dengan Sphycta kuat lainnya."** ujar Kyuubi sebelum berubah jadi sebuah mana dan menghantam tangan kanan Naruto.

"Aaaahh!" Naruto berteriak kesakitan sambil menatap tangan kanannya yang berasap. Setelah asap itu menghilang Naruto dapat melihat sebuah tato berbentuk rubah muncul pada punggung tangan kanannya.

 **Dan sebuah Petualangan barupun dimulai!**

To be Continue

 _Review untuk pertanyaan, Saran, dan Kritik_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and Sphycta World

Desclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki Naruto, Hs DxD dan anime lainnya, mereka milik penciptanya masing-masing .

Rated : M

Chapter One

Naruto Uzumaki, lahir di sebuah keluarga yang kaya di Elementhiem Kingdom namun pada usianya yang ketiga dia dan adiknya yang baru lahir dikirim ke sebuah panti asuhan. Naruto bertanya-tanya kenapa orang tuanya mengirim mereka ke tempat ini? Apakah mereka akan menjeputnya lagi? Setelah sebulan berlalu akhirnya Naruto sadar mereka dibuang oleh orang tuanya.

Pada umurnya yang kedelapan Naruto memutuskan untuk bekerja dan keluar dari panti bersama adiknya. Untuk membeli sebuah rumah dan menghidupi adiknya, Naruto bekerja, Ia bersedia melakukan apa saja asalkan dibayar. Akan tetapi, pada suatu hari hasil usaha Naruto dicuri oleh seseorang. Ia nelaporkan pada pihak keamanan setempat, namun hal itu tak membuahkan hasil. Berkat itu Naruto sadar akan betapa mudahnya mendapat uang dengan mencuri. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadi pencuri. Suatu hari Naruto berhasil mencuri sebuah gulungan yang berisi cara mendapatkan kontrak dengan Sphycta tipe Ghost. Naruto melakukan apa yang ada pada gulungan tersebut dan mendapat kontrak dengan Ghost Revealish King. Pencurian Narutopun meningkat yang tadinya hanya mencuri di jalan, sekarang ia mencuri di rumah-rumah yang kaya.

Dia ditangkap. Pencuriannya yang dilakukan terus menerus membuat pergerakan Naruto diketahui. Untung pada saat itu ia karena ia hanya dibawah umur dia dilepaskan asal dengan syarat, ia tak boleh mencuri lagi. Naruto berubah profesi, ia menjadi seorang pemburu Sphycta. Yah sebenarnya daripada pemburu mungkin lebih tepat penegosiasi? Tugasnya adalah mendatangi tipe Sphycta yang dipesan dan menawarkan kontrak dengan manusia yang memesannya.

Dengan penghasilannya yang cukup tinggi, ia berhasil memasukan adiknya pada sebuah sekolah sihir tingkat atas, sekolah sihir yang juga menampung banyak anak bangsawan, Heavenly Star Institution. Adiknya, Arthuria Pedragon merupakan sosok yang berbakat, Naruto tak ingin adiknya menyia-nyiakan bakat yang dimilikinya.

 **XoX**

Elementhiem Kingdom, berhasil meraih kejayaan di tangan Raja Hasirama dengan menjadi salah satu Negara pemenang dalam masa perang 100 tahun. Dibawah kepemimpinan Hasirama, negeri itu berhasil menguasai 8 kerajaan, dengan begitu wilayah negeri ini membentang dari timur benua yaitu wilayah gurun hingga tengah benua yaitu wilayah pegunungan.

Walaupun berbasis kerajaan, Raja di kerajaan ini tidaklah turun temurun, tetapi akan dipilih dari ketua klan-klan yang juga anggota dewan. Hal tersebut menyebabkan persaingan ketat antar klan.

.

.

.

Heavenly Star Institution atau disingkat HSI merupakan sekolah penyihir paling terkenal di seluruh Elementhiem Kingdom. Lulusan-lulusannyapun terbukti kualitasnya. Banyak sekali pewaris-pewaris klan yang sekolah disini. Rata-rata orang yang sekolah disini adalah orang yang kaya dan berbakat. Tentu ada juga orang yang miskin tetapi berbakat, salah satunya adalah Arthuria Pendragon.

 **Arena**

"Arthuria Pendragon melawan Yamanaka Ino! Keduanya dipersilahkan masuk ke arena," suara salah satu guru berdengung di telinga Arthuria. Dia melangkah melewati beberapa teman sekelasnya dan memasuki arena dengan tenang.

Ino menatap lawannya dengan pandangan merendahkan. Ekspresi sombong jelas terlihat pada mimik mukanya. "Mau menyerah, serangga kecil?" tanya Ino dengan seringaian pada wajahnya.

Arthuria hanya diam, ia tak membalas kata-kata menyakitkan dari Ino. Ia malah mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang tertutupi cahaya emas dari lingkaran sihirnya. Setelah itu ia mengacungkannya dengan gagah.

"Cih! Dasar bisu!" ucap Ino yang kesal diacuhkan oleh Arthuria. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah cambuk dari lingkaran sihir khas Yamanaka.

"Baiklah! Dalam Sparring kali ini kalian hanya diperbolehkan menggunakan senjata sihir saja. Ini untuk menguji seberapa mahir kalian menggunakannya. Kalian Siap?" tanya sang guru pada kedua muridnya.

"Aku siap sensei!"

"Cih cepatlah mulai!"

"Pertarungan dimulai!"

Ino berlari dengan cepat kearah Arthuria berniat mencambuknya dengan senjata miliknya. Ino mengayunkan cambuk itu dengan keras. Arthuria yang melihatnya dengan sigap menghindari serangan itu dengan melompat. Akan tetapi serangan Ino tidak berhenti sampai disitu, Ino terus menyerang Arthuria secara beruntun. Arthuria fokus menangkis setiap cambukan Ino, akan tetapi salah satu cambukan Ino berhasil melukai Arthuria pada tangan kirinya. "Hahahaha Rasakan itu Serangga kecil!" tawa Ino ketika melihat Arthuria terluka.

'Aku tidak bisa terus bertahan, hm kali ini aku akan menyerang' ucap Arthuria dalam hati sambil merintih kesakitan.

Serangan tadi membuat pegangan tangan kiri Arthuria pada pedang sihirnya melonggar, dan membuat permainan pedangnya yang anggun hilang.

Melihat keadaan sekarang, Arthuria tahu dia tak bisa terus bertahan. Cambuk Ino melayang ke arah perutnya berniat merobek perut Arthuria. _Clap!_ Arthuria mengacungkan pedangnya dan membuat cambuk Ino melilit pedangnya, lalu Arthuria dengan berani menarik kuat cambuk itu hingga membuat Ino tersungkur ke depan.

"Sialan ka— Ugh!" Ino terangkat ke udata ketika tendangan kaki kiri Arthuria menghantam dagunya. Ketika Ino melayang Arthuria kembali menendangnya kebelakang menggunakan kaki kanannya. Ino yang ditendang jatuh dan berguling guling di tanah sebelum bangkit dengan penampilan acak-acakan.

"Beraninya kau! Grrrr! Mati kau serangga! " diiringi dengan teriakan tadi mana Ino keluar dari tubuhnya. Semua siswa dapat merasakanya, cambuk Ino menebal dan mengeluarkan cahaya ungu disekelilingnya.

'Dia mengeluarkan mananya! Sensei tak menunjukan tanda tanda akan menghentikan pertarungan ini. Aku juga harus bersiap.' pikir Arthuria yang melihat itu mengeluarkan mana miliknya juga. Cahaya keemasan mengelilingi tubuhnya. Pedang sihir Arthuria semakin bercahaya.

Ino mengayunkan cambuknya lagi, kali ini cambukannya sangat cepat akan tetapi serangannya itu berhasil ditahan pedang sihir milik Arthuria.

Pertarungan mulai memasuki tahap puncak, berbagai serangan diluncurkan oleh kedua belah pihak. Hingga akhirnya, status sosial kembali menunjukan perbedaan mencolok, Ino yang telah dilatih dengan teknik pelatihan tingkat tinggi sejak kecil tak menunjukan tanda-tanda kelelahan sedikitpun, beranding terbalik dengan Arthuria yang sekarang sudah terengah-engah karena kehabisan tenaga.

"Aku menyerah," ucap Arthuria dengan lemah. Ia tahu ia tak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan lagi.

"Baiklah karena Arthuria tak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan maka peme—" kesadaran Arthuria langsung hilang, satu-satunya hal yang ia tahu sebelum kehilangan kesadarnnya adalah sebuah cambuk ungu yang menyerangnya.

 **XoX**

Naruto berjalan dengan senyuman diwajahnya, ia tak sabar melihat wajah adik kesayangannya. Sekarang sudah malam, Naruto tahu adiknya sudah pulang.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana yang berada cukup jauh dari pusat kota konoha. Naruto membuka pagarnya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya dengan pelan, ia masuk ke rumah itu lalu menutup pintu rumah dan menguncinya.

Keadaan rumah cukup berantakan membuat Naruto cukup heran, biasanya adiknya sangat memperhatikan kerapihan. "Arthuria? Dimana kau?" suara hening adalah satu-satunya jawaban yang ia dapat. Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat Arthuria di kamarnya. Naruto mengetuk pelan pintu kamar sebelum membukanya pelan, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat tidur, diatas kasur terlihat sosok gadis berusia 13 tahun yang cantik tengah terbaring tidur.

Naruto tersenyum melihatnya, ia berasumsi bahwa Arthuria kelelahan. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia mengerutkan keningnya, Naruto mengaktifkan 'mata merahnya' dan menatap wajah Arthuria. Dengan tangan kanannya ia menyentuh dahi Arthuria dan mengelusnya, tangan Naruto perlahan turun kearah pipinya.

"Dia terluka, itu telah disembuhkan oleh sihir. Siapa yang melukainya?" kata Naruto dengan nada yang dingin. Naruto sangat menyayangi adiknya bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membiarkan adiknya terluka begitu saja tanpa mengetahui siapa yang melukainya.

 **XoX**

Tak bisa dipungkiri, tampan adalah kata yang muncul dibenak Sakura ketika melihat kakak dari Arthuria. Ekspresi dinginnya membuat Naruto tambah keren. Tapi Sakura tahu ini bukan saatnya untuk mengagumi hal itu.

"Jadi Haruno-san siapa yang melukai adikku? Jelaskan semuanya padakku." ohh Sakura dapat menebak betapa sayangnya Naruto pada Arthuria, yah mungkin Naruto juga seorang Siscon.

"Tadi sensei mengadakan sparring antara Yamanaka Ino, pewaris klan Yamanaka dengan adikmu. Yamanaka-san mengejek adikmu dari awal tetapi adikmu mengabaikannya. Pada pertandingan ini mereka hanya boleh menggunakan senjata sihir. Pertandingan berlangsung dengan sengit, tak lama kemudian Ino berhasil melukai Arthuria dan kemudian Arthuria membalas Ino. Ino kesal dan menggunakan mana miliknya dan Arthuria juga menggunakan mana miliknya, pertandingan itu menjadi lebih sengit. Akhirnya Arthuria kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk menyerah, tapi Ino menyerangnya yang lengah. Ino diceramahi sensei dan dipulangkan sedangkan Arthuria diobati dan aku yang membawa dia pulang," kata Sakura panjang lebar.

"Begitu ya, terima kasih telah membawa Arthuria pulang Haruno-san. Aku pergi dulu."

Yamanaka ino. Nama yang selamanya Naruto ingat sebagai orang yang akan ia hancurkan.

 **XoX**

Naruto yang tengah berjalan pulang tiba-tiba berhenti disebuah gang. "Kau bisa keluar sekarang."

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dibelakang Naruto. "Hmm kau benar-benar bisa mendeteksiku ya? Itu cukup hebat." dari suaranya Naruto dapat menebak orang yang berbicara adalah wanita.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" kata Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Hidup itu tidak adil. Mereka yang memegang kekuasaan selalu terbebas dari hukum yang mereka ciptakan. Mereka yang memiliki kekuasaan akan terlahir sebagai orang hebat, tak peduli apakah ia bekerja keras atau tidak. Sedangkan Mereka yang terlahir tanpa kekuasaan harus berjuang diantara garis hidup dan mati. Mereka bahkan akan memperebutkan sepotong daging untuk bertahan hidup," kata wanita itu.

"Jadi? Kau datang hanya untuk mengoceh?" ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

"Hahahaha, sepertinya kau tidak sabaran. Aku, Rize kamishiro menawarkan sebuah proposal menarik padamu, bila kau menyetujuinya maka adikmu akan terjamin selama hidupnya, kau juga tak perlu membahayakan hidupmu menjadi pemburu Sphycta," kata wanita itu sambil mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Naruto. Naruto dapat merasakan payudara wanita itu menempel pada punggungnya.

"Dan apa proposal itu?"

Rize mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Naruto, "Masuklah ke dalam Organisasiku..

 **Aogiri Tree."**

To be continue

Review untuk komentar, saran,dan kritik.


End file.
